Joy
Jeju Island, South Korea |zodiac_sign= |other_names=Joy |occupation=Singer, Entertainer, Actress |relatives= |spouse(s)= |genres=K-Pop, Ballad |instruments=Vocals |years_active=2014-present |labels=SM Entertainment (since 2012) |associated=Red Velvet, SM Rookies |website= }} Park Soo Young (born on September 03, 1996), professionally known by her stage name Joy, is a South Korean singer born on Jeju Island, South Korea. She is the lead rapper of girl group Red Velvet which debuted in August 2014. Biography Early life Soo Young was born on September 03, 1996 on Jeju Island, South Korea. At a young age, she was interested in modern trot. "레드벨벳, '아이스크림TV' 방송 앞두고 비글美 발산… '개인기 대방출'". eNews today. Retrieved February 01, 2017 After receiving praise for singing in school, Soo Young decided to audition for S.M. Entertainment at the S.M. Global Audition in Seoul in 2012. She eventually got accepted and was trained for two years, during that time a vocal coach gave her the name "Joy". "우리결혼했어요, 사랑스러운 '조이'의 본명은 얼마나 예쁠까?". Retrieved February 01, 2017 2014-present: Red Velvet and solo activities : See also: Red Velvet Joy was introduced to the public as the fourth Red Velvet member on July 29, 2014. "SM Entertainment's New Girl Group “Red Velvet” Finally Unveiled". KpopStarz. July 29, 2014 She is the only member of the group who was not introduced as a part of SM Rookies before the group's debut. She debuted in Red Velvet on August 01, 2014 with the single "Happiness". In 2015, Joy joined the fourth season of reality show We Got Married, where she was paired with BTOB member Sungjae. "Red Velvet Joy Revealed as BTOB Yook Sung Jae′s ′We Got Married′ Partner". mwave. June 03, 2015 Both of them recieved postitive reviews and won the Best Couple Award at the 2015 MBC Entertainment Awards on December 29, 2015. After finishing the promorions for Red Velvets second mini album "The Velvet", Joy released a duet with Sungjae on April 16, 2016 entitled "Young Love". Over the course of We Got Married airing, their videos together on YouTube accumulated over 21.3 million views. The couple left the show on May 07, 2016. "Yook Sungjae And Joy Put On Tearful Goodbye Concert On “We Got Married”". Soompi. May 7, 2016 Joy is confirmed to make her acting debut in tvN's musical drama The Liar and His Lover alongside Lee Hyun Woo in March 2017. "Lee Hyun Woo And Red Velvet’s Joy Confirmed As Leads For Upcoming Drama". Soompi. January 13, 2017 She revealed how she feels about making her acting debut on January 24, 2017 as follows: "I’m very nervous. To be honest, I’m very scared and worried because it’s my first role. I’m doing my best, so I hope everyone likes it." "Red Velvet’s Joy Confesses She’s Worried And Nervous About Her First Drama". Soompi. January 24, 2017 Discography Collaborations * "Young Love" - with Sungjae (April 2016) * "Always In My Heart" - with Seulong (November 2016) * "First Christmas" - with Doyoung (December 2016) Filmography Television Drama Television Shows Awards and nominations : See also: Red Velvet awards and nominations References Category:Female soloists Category:SM Entertainment Category:Red Velvet Category:Korean female soloists